potions
by Kindred01
Summary: A potion that makes men pregnant, Sirius is 10 years younger, Yaoi, Mpreg


Harry lay on his bed at Sirius house, there was a soft knock on the door and he turned towards the door "Yeah it opens." He called rubbing his stomach it was still tender after explosion in the twin's basement at their shop, he's been work there since the end of battle, he just wanted to do something slow moving that brought smiles, however what he didn't expect was the new potion for twin's shop to blow up in his and George face both got covered in the orange potion, the door open and Sirius walked in with a goofy loop sided smiled, it made Harry give his own loop sided smile

"Hey Cub how are you feeling?" He said sitting beside him on the bed

"Tender and a bit achy." He pouted, the older man ran his hand though Harry's black hair, he felt the slight burn on his godson's forehead

"You have a slight fever." He said frowning a little

"I'm okay." He smiled at him, keeping his hand in the teen's black hair; Harry could see the fight in the older man's stormy grey eyes

"I just worry about you." he told him, titling his head Harry looked at him and smiles "I know what you want Siri." He said

"Oh and what is it that I want?"

"You want to see me wrath under you as you fill me with you're…"

"Harry! Where did you get an idea like that from?" he said panicking slightly

"I hear you talk to Remus two nights ago when you're both completely sloshed; I think I need to start hiding the booze from you two." He said grinning

"Oh god Harry I am sorry, I know you don't want some dirty old man lust after you but…" Harry place his fingers over Sirius' lips

"It's okay and you're not that old, I mean since you and Remus both got hit by that spell Ron fucked up your both 10 years older than us and I am sure the wizarding world would burn you for that." He smiled at him

"But still Harry I am still 10 years older than you."

"Well Draco doesn't seem to mind at of Remus now does he or the fact he has a son."

"True." He mumbled,

"Here let me make it easy for you." The teen smiled smiled pulling out his wand and waving it over them until making their clothes pop onto the floor.

"Harry?" Sirius said as he cupped his face the dark hair teen smiled and pulled him into a kiss, it was a slow building kiss that become passionate and heated, the older man's hand moved down the naked skin of the teen under him enjoying hearing him moan and wiggle under him, opening his mouth Harry let Sirius flick his tongue into his mouth, Harry felt his tongue run over the slight sharp points of Sirius' canines making him shiver and buck up into him, getting a growl from Sirius

"Sirius please I need you in me, I want to feel you…please." Harry took his hand guided the large hand down to his entrance and let him feel that he was already stretched and wet

"When?"

"It's another spell I know, all you have to is think and it will happen, so please." He moaned arching up to him.

Growling happily Sirius moved himself more on top of the teen and slide himself into Harry carefully "Arrrh god!" Harry cried out his eyes filling with tears

"Shhh it's okay my angel its okay it will feel good in a minute." He whispered as he started to move his hips he pulled his cock out and slammed himself back in

"S…Sirius." He moaned as he grabbed the man's arms "Faster!" he cried out as the older man started moving like a train as his hands had a tight grip on Harry's hips, Harry could feel his hangs tighten on his hip, he smiled at thought of the bruises that will be there tomorrow as if a mark of it really happen, "URRRRHA!" He cried out as Sirius hit his sweet spot "Sirius please more I…I need more." Harry gasped, grinning the dark hair man pulled out and grabbed flipped him over on to his stomach, he pulled his back side up as gave a couple of hard slap making him cry out as Harry felt his cock get pressed into the bed adding more friction "Sirius please." Harry begged

"Beg me again." He smirked as he rubbed the tip of his weeping cock at Harry's entrance, I Harry whimpered and tried to move back but Sirius held him in his place "Beg me." He said

"PLEASE SIRIUS PLEASE FUCK ME I NEED YOU TO, FILL ME WITH YOUR CUM, PLEASEE." He cried out, Sirius licked his lips and pushed back into him making him scream as Harry came on the bed sheets, he was blinded by pleasures as his godfather filled him with his seed, Sirius kept moving his hip pushing his cock deep into Harry body as the dark hair teen arms gave out as he kept scream and moan his name, it wasn't long again before Harry came again and being filled by Sirius. Harry lay gasping trying to think to breath as he felt the man above him pull out of him making the teen shrive and whimper as felt empty, laying next to Harry, Sirius pulled Harry close to him and kissed him

"Sorry." He whispered they held each other close.

It's been 3 month since the potion blew up and Harry and Sirius getting together, they were happy with each other, Remus and Draco threw a small party for them, they had a cake that said 'About bloody time' it was a fun night for all who where there. That had been the first month they were together and now in their third month they sat in the kitchen, Harry started to feel queasy while when he got down stairs, he had been queasy for a while and being sick in the morning, he walked in and saw Sirius drinking his coffee "You alright cub?" he asked  
"Feeling a little sick again."

"Come here." he said and he pulled Harry into his lap and rubbed the teen's stomach, there was a pop in the hall way as Fred and George walked in George looked pale as Harry did as he sat down on a chair "Harry we know what that potion does now." Fred said

"I took you three months to figure it out?" Harry asked worried what if it was nothing good they way he's been feeling today

"Well ummm please tell me you haven't had sex?" He asked Harry blushed

"Umm well?" he saw the looks on their faces "What oh come you know I just started dating Sirius." He said feeling irate

"Oh Merlin…did you know?" they nodded at them

"Protection, is what my brother is asking." George said looking at the other twin

"No I don't think we did?" Harry said turning to Sirius who shook his head

"Didn't think we need to...Okay spill what did you do to my Harry?"

"It's not just Harry it George as well, Harry the potion make a man pregnant."

"W…What?" Harry laughed

"Have you been feeling sick or being sick mainly in the mornings, maybe a little moody?"

"Oi who are you calling moody!" George growled at him,

"I wasn't meaning you this time... well have Harry?" the teen looked at Sirius who had a shocked look on his face "I take at as a yes, you're pregnant." Fred said again, both Harry and Sirius look at each other again before they ran to the family tree room.

The twins followed behind them as they saw them scanning the walls they found Sirius burnt out face on the wall there was a line connected to Harry and then another lined under underneath them

"Oh my god, you two are dead I will kill you." Harry screamed

"Oi how do you think I feel I'm knocked up as well." George shouted, Harry blinked at him and calm down

"I'm sorry George; I didn't know you swung that way?" Harry said while Sirius started looking though the desk in the room,

"I didn't but I tried one of the other new potion me and Fred and well."

"You two?"

"Yeah we heard it before mum already gave us a blue arse, but it was the potion, we couldn't stop ourselves, we thought we made something that will turn your hair green when you sneeze but no instead…" Fred said

"…and instead it made us hornier than Remus at the full moon." George said,

"I'm sorry." Harry said

"Don't be, it's fine." George smiled

"FOUND IT!"All three teens jumped and turned to face Sirius, who popped up from behind a desk, he had a small box in his hand "I knew I put it in one of these draw."

"Padfoot what are you doing?" Harry asked

"I knocked you up we have to get married." He said, looking pleased, raising any eye brown Harry looked at him

"Sirius Black you are not going to marry me just because I am knocked up!"

"Urrrrrr I love you."


End file.
